Sora's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge
Sora's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge is an Upcoming Sequel of Sora's Adventures of The NIghtmare Before Christmas by TheAngryPepe. Also, It Will Appear on Youtube In a Near Future. Plot A town meeting announcing awards gives Jack Skellington an award "for most spines tingled by a flesh-less being". After the curtains close Jack,secretly,once again, get's bored and he talks with Doctor Finklestein about a "new Halloween", with new scares and discoveries. The doctor gives Jack the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon that Jack can make change shape. Then He leaves Halloween Town and goes and looks for new Halloween frights, feeling disappointed with this year's work. After Jack, Sora and His Friends, leaves Halloween Town, Pete, The Crime Empire, Constantine, Chelsea Barnes, Shere Khan, Ozzy and Strut, The Horned King, Lock, Shock, and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life by sewing him together. He seizes control of Halloween Town, tricks its citizens into making traps (saying that Jack left Halloween Town because it was not dangerous enough), brainwashes Dr. Finkelstein by switching his brain with a green brain, kidnaps and imprisons Sally in a crypt that holds a giant spider, and captures five of the seven Holiday World leaders (excluding Santa Claus and Jack Skellington). Oogie and Xehanort plans to become the "Seven Holidays Kings" once he takes control of Christmas Town.But on December 23, Sally manages to send a magical paper airplane to find Jack and His Friends to warn them of what has happened. Jack and the others returns to Halloween Town on December 24, Christmas Eve, to see a group of skeletons running around. He then stops the skeletons, just to find Oogie's shadow. After defeating Oogie's shadow,he's given the Halloween Holiday Door and finds everyone has been deceived by the newly-resurrected Oogie, who have all made dangerous booby-traps. Jack has to save the citizens of Halloween from Oogie and Xehanort 's rules while also trying to uncover their demented plans to become the "Seven Holidays Masters". Jack and the others manages to defeat Oogie Boogie's skeleton and ghost minions (apparently created by Dr. Finkelstein). Then he goes to the grave yard. The hanging tree tells Jack his hanging men have run away. Jack quickly finds them and goes of to save Sally from a giant spider in the crypt she was imprisoned in by Oogie Boogie. Halfway there, he runs into Lock. Lock sends a lot of skeletons to stop Jack, but Jack defeats them and Lock. Then Jack runs into a crypt to find Sally. Once he walked inside, spiders and ghosts randomly jumps out of coffins till he gets to the center of the crypt.He finds Sally and they both run to each other when a giant Spider clings Sally to the selling and attacks Jack. The spider jumped toward Jack, only to miss and crash to the ground. Jack defeats the spider and saves Sally and resives the Valentine's Holiday Door. That reaffirms his loyalty to the citizens of Halloween. When Jack and Sally walk out of the crypt, Sally says to Jack, "Were all safe, now that are pumpkin king has returned" giving Jack an idea to use his pumpkin king powers to defeat Oogie's monsters. Jack soon realizes that Oogie Boogie wants to actually kill Santa Claus, and he travels to Christmas Town. Jack rescues Santa from a train-contraption by changing the tracks, but Oogie, having become enraged by Jack constantly foiling his plots, leaves in Santa's sleigh full of Christmas presents. Luckily, Sally brings Jack's Halloween sleigh to help, and Jack and Santa chase after Oogie. Oogie Boogie falls out of the Christmas sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Jack's jack- in- the- boxes that was dropped in Santa's sleigh by an elf. There, he absorbs the waste and insects in the environment and becomes the horrible monster "Mega Oogie". Jack faces Oogie one-on-one. Oogie runs toward Jack, but Jack uses the Soul Robber on Oogies legs to make him fall and fail. Oogie then, get's up and (Enraged) try's one more time to destroy Jack. Everyone see's the battle through the fountain, except for Sally, who's locked in her room. when it seems as if Jack is doomed, he (finally) defeats him using his Pumpkin King, Santa Jack, and Soul Robber Jack powers. Afterward, Jack apologizes to Santa for almost ruining Christmas again, but having a change of heart about the skeleton, Santa thanks him for saving his life. After this adventure, Jack realizes that his home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. The story ends nearly the same way as the film does, with Jack and Sally on top of Spiral Hill sharing a kiss. Trivia Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra and Her Friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rapunzel, Iago, Genie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Karen Rooney, Littlefoot, Cera, Pertie, Spike, Ducky, Guido, Ruby, Littlefoot's Grandparents, and Mary Contrary will Guest Stars in This Special. Mary Contrary, Liv and Maddie have met Jack Skellington and faced Oogie Boogie before. This Film take Places after Sora's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Films Based on Video Games